


Test Ero 1

by DigitalGlutton



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGlutton/pseuds/DigitalGlutton
Summary: Lonely girl kidnaps you and prepares to have her way with you.
Kudos: 5





	Test Ero 1

Wha? Already awake? Those sleeping pills really don't work as well on adults i guess. Then again the only other person I ever drugged with them is my little brother back when he was 13. You can only get off to used boxers so long, you know? I knew the rope was a good idea for someone your size, a little insurance in case you woke up. Wazzat? I can't understand you with that gag in your mouth silly! You know this is gonna be the first time i have sex with the man awake, i'm kind of nervous haha. My younger brother passes right out for 2 hours after he swallows the pills so i never had him wake up with me on top of him. He's such a troublesome kid, you know. It takes blowing him more than an old dusty N64 game to get him to go up. You'd think a 13 year old would be raring to go at all times with the cange happening and all that. You know it's hard to keep my glasses on right while riding someone, they always fog up or come loose, i blame my prescription but it might be the amount I move, LOL. Oh, incase you're not an avid internet denizen like me, lol stands for "laugh out loud". My brother always teased me about my short hair and round glasses, he siad if I wasn't a girl I could pass as harry potter! Speaking of which, my moist chamber of secrets is going to enjot having you magic wand inside it. When it's time feel free to let your little sorcerer's stones release all the mana they have right inside my womb. Anyway whenever you're ready make your Power Pole extend, you know like Dragon Ball. Well not very many people have heard of it so I don't expect you to get the wordplay. I hope your yaoi fluids are as warm as a frsh cup of ramen noodles from the microwave, or else I might not be done after one glomping session with you, "Onii-chan". God how I wish I had an actual older brother, but you kinda look like my dad in his old photos so it's close enough right? Whoa, I didnt expect it to be this big while it was still sad. It might even choke me if I go too fast with it in my little mouth, but it should do a great job at planting your seeds in me like a Harvest Moon field in spring. You know I'm kinda into Star Wars myself, so i couldnt help but notice your boxers have a galaxy pattern. When i watched it for the first time the only thing i could think of was how hot it would be if anakin and obi-wan had a different kind of light saber duel. Anyway, I'm all undressed and my pussy is ready to get stretched out more than Monkey D Luffy's arms during a fight. Now I have more sleeping pills ready, so this will be the last time you see me before waking up somewhere far away, as if this was all some kind of fantasy. Final Fantsay (snort). Good night, tongiht's "onii-chan"....


End file.
